


Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series - Episode #6 "You Can (Not) Avenge"

by Farva5



Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Gladiators, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, Slightly Darker than Usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: Set between Okumura's and Niijima's Palaces, this is a pitch for an ongoing series following the Phantom Thieves. Every week sees them infiltrate a palace and steal a treasure, all while growing as a team along the way.This week, Haru and Futaba believe they have a lead on their parent's killer, she even has a Palace! But when they infiltrate, she's ready for them, and forces the Phantom Thieves to face off against each other in Gladiatorial combat. Can Haru and Futaba find the truth behind this woman's intentions, or will vengeance get the better of them?
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru & Kawakami Sadayo, Okumura Haru & Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Okumura Haru & Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Sakura Futaba, Sakura Futaba & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on how the tv show would function:
> 
> 1\. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.
> 
> 2\. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.
> 
> 3\. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro (yes I've even figured out the "with" and "and" credits)
> 
> 4\. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow.

INT. LEBLANC CAFE. AFTER SCHOOL.

Futaba is on her computer, talking to Sojiro, in a mostly empty LeBlanc.

FUTABA

Can you tell me another story?

SOJIRO

Another?

FUTABA

Yeah…

SOJIRO

I’m going to run out sometime, I hope you know that.

FUTABA

I don’t believe that.

SOJIRO

Alright… So one time when I had to visit her lab-

The door swings open, Haru walks in.

HARU

Hello Boss, I was hoping to try-

She sees the two of them.

HARU

Oh, I apologize. I did not mean to interrupt.

SOJIRO

Don’t worry about it. I was just telling Futaba some stories about her mom.

FUTABA

You’re welcome to listen!

SOJIRO

And I’ll get you a new coffee right away.

HARU

Are you sure?

FUTABA

Of course! Now start it back up Sojiro!

SOJIRO

Alright, alright. So Haru-chan, this is a story about the one time I’ve ever seen Futaba’s mother get into a fight.

FUTABA

What!?! How have I not heard this way earlier?

SOJIRO

Well I thought I’d save it for an audience.

Haru smiles.

SOJIRO

The woman’s name was Izumi Takaishi. She was another suit overseeing her psience research. Vice Chief Lieutenant of Homeland or something or other. Point is, real stiff gal. One day, Wakaba and I get to work at the same time-

FUTABA

Surely a coincidence.

Sojiro blushes.

SOJIRO

I stopped for coffee! Just because I knew she usually got there later than me…

HARU

That is very sweet.

SOJIRO

The point is, when we get to her office, she’s just turning the place over! Files everywhere, one of the tables are flipped, everything. She’s ranting and raving about how she “just has to find it!”. I try to stop Takaishi, but before I even move, Wakaba is on the other side of the room! Slapped her up upside the head and chased her out of the building. Takaishi kept swearing that she “would get what she needed”. Never saw her again though. Wakaba was just fuming after that.

FUTABA

That’s awesome! Mom was so cool.

HARU

Do you know what happened to Takaishi-san? The name sounds familiar.

SOJIRO

I think I heard she became a political adviser or something? I don’t know, just one of those stuffy jobs.

HARU

I see.

SOJIRO

I’m gonna take a smoke break, you two okay?

FUTABA

Yep!

SOJIRO

See you in five.

Sojiro leaves. Haru fiddles with her bag for a moment, she glances at Futaba before sitting up.

HARU

Futaba-chan… I think I have met Takaishi-san.

FUTABA

Oh really? Small world.

HARU

She worked for my father’s political rival. My father tried to hire her and failed. She was over for dinner one day.

FUTABA

Huh…

HARU

(timidly)

What if… what if she used your mother’s psience to kill my father? It’s… just a guess… 

Futaba’s eyes light up.

FUTABA

If she did… then she’d have to be my mother’s killer too! Meet me in Shibuya tomorrow, we’re going to get to the bottom of this!

Futaba runs out of Leblanc. Haru’s phone goes off, but she’s too busy lost in thought to notice. Camera pans to show a group chat about Makoto training them.

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY GYM. NEXT MORNING.

Ren and Morgana walk into the gym, to see Makoto standing confidently in workout gear. Ann, Yusuke, and Ryuji are all already there. Ryuji is in track clothes, Ann is in her school workout uniform, and Yusuke is in his everyday clothes.

MAKOTO

(Teasing)

Glad to see you arrived. Must be difficult to be on time when it isn't your room.

REN

Sorry, I was looking for Futaba, Sojiro said he didn't see her all morning.

ANN

It is weird she didn't reply to any texts, she's basically staring at her phone 24/7.

RYUJI

Yeah, and Haru isn't here either.

YUSUKE

It appears we must proceed without them, sadly.

REN

It's Makoto's turn to lead training, right?

MAKOTO

Yes, it's time to teach you all how to do Aikido.

Groans from the other Thieves.

EXT. SHIBUYA CROSSING. SAME TIME.

Haru sits on a bench, with Yoshida delivering a speech across from her, she’s listening. Futaba comes sprinting up.

FUTABA

Hey! Sorry I’m late. Still figuring out the subway. Did you know the trains can go to any part of Tokyo?

HARU

(laughs)

Yes, Futaba-chan. Where are we going?

FUTABA

I did some research on Takaishi last night. Turns out her organization is based not too far from here.

HARU

That’s great!

(beat)

So what are we doing, exactly?

FUTABA

We’re investigating her! Seeing what she knows.

HARU

Can’t we ask her shadow that?

FUTABA

Yeah… but we don’t have any hard evidence against her, so we can’t present it to the group.

HARU

I suppose that’s true.

Futaba walks quickly, Haru falls behind. Futaba turns a corner, Haru follows her around it.

EXT. TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. CONTINUOUS.

The building is just like all the others, towering and cold.

HARU

So… Futaba-chan… what is the plan? Why would she talk to us?

FUTABA

(Excitedly)

So I’ve got two plans. The first plan: You buy the business.

HARU

(shocked)

What? How would I do that?

FUTABA

I see it all the time! Rich people just touch their high tech earrings, ask their robot butlers to purchase whatever they want, say “Balance… unlimited”, and then it’s theirs!

HARU

(dejected)

I apologize, I own no such item.

FUTABA

Fiiiine. I guess we’re going with option two: You pretend to be her client and sneak a bug onto her computer.

MONTAGE: Haru enters the building, talks to the front desk, and gets in an elevator as Futaba describes it.

HARU (O.C.)

Why is that the strategy?

FUTABA (O.C.)

Her computer is not linked to the wifi there… or any wifi! It’s called an air gap, and it makes it so I can’t hack her computer. The only way is if you plant the bug. You’ll say you’re the next meeting. I’ve got the perfect pseudonym for you to use! You'll get inside and plug a flash drive into the computer. That will grant me access into her computer so we can see if she is our woman!

HARU (O.C.)

I am skeptical, but I trust you Futaba.

FUTABA (O.C.)

As everyone should!

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY GYM. SAME TIME.

Makoto is dressed in a hakama, standing in front of the other thieves. Morgana is out of the bag, watching. She’s standing at the middle of an exercise mat, the other four thieves are in a line on the edge of the mat.

MAKOTO

Aikido literally means “Way of combining forces”. It’s all about using the attacker's moves against themselves, countering them instead of attacking yourself. I know it’s pretty much the opposite of how we normally operate, but I think it’s time we did some practice ourselves. Ryuji, think you can attack me?

RYUJI

Do I haveta?

MAKOTO

Would you rather me attack you?

RYUJI

(sweating)

No! I wouldn’t!

MAKOTO

Alright then. Charge at me.

Ryuji sprints forward at Makoto. She grabs his arm, and spins him onto his back. Ryuji lands with a SLAM and does not get up.

REN

Can you show me how to do that? Not for combat, it just looks like a fun way to beat up Ryuji.

RYUJI

(wheezing)

Ha. Ha. Very funny.

YUSUKE

It’s an aesthetically pleasing move, I would love to study your movements for my next kinetic piece.

MAKOTO

Alright, Ann, try it on Yusuke.

ANN

Are you sure?

MORGANA

He deserves it for all he’s done to you, Lady Ann.

MAKOTO

It’s easy, I’ll guide you.

ANN

Alright…

Ann goes to Makoto’s spot, and stands as Makoto does. Yusuke moves forward. Makoto guides Ann’s arms, and is able to spin him, landing on the ground nearby Ryuji.

MONTAGE

-The Thieves all train in Aikido, each slowly learning it. Morgana tries to do it himself, standing on the sidelines. At the end, he attempts to throw Ren, to no avail. They all finish looking tired.

INT. TAKAISHI'S OFFICE. HALF HOUR LATER.

Takaishi sits behind a desk. The room is sleek and modernist, with glass all the way around. Haru knocks on her door. She waves her in. Takaishi is tall and thin, with harsh features and browline glasses.

TAKAISHI

You’re my 12:30, correct?

HARU

Yes sir. Michiru Kaioh.

She shuts her laptop. Haru notices it.

TAKAISHI

(exhaling)

Ah, I see. What is this meeting for?

HARU

I am part of my college’s United Prosperity Club, I was hoping to speak to you about gaining materials to help the campaign.

TAKAISHI

(smiling)

Ah, a young politician I see? What got you interested in it?

HARU

It was my father’s dream. He passed before he had a chance, so I am fulfilling his dream.

TAKAISHI

I am sorry to hear that about your father, but I am glad to help you.

HARU

That would be a huge help.

Takaishi gets up, and looks back at her.

TAKAISHI

(Inquisitive)

Have we met before? You seem familiar.

HARU

(Scrambling)

We’ve met at one of the rallies for the party. I’m a huge fan!

Haru smiles, to deflect guilt. Takaishi frowns but says nothing.

TAKAISHI

Ah, that must be it. Well I’ll be right back with those.

Takaishi leaves. The second he’s out of the room, Haru makes a call on her phone.

FUTABA (O.C.)

Hey! Are you in?

HARU

Yes! What do I do?

FUTABA (O.C.)

Take the flash drive and put it in her laptop. Wait for it to download, then remove it.

Haru opens her laptop then sticks it in. It’s downloading. As she has it open, she looks at some of her files: Cognitive Psience, Emperor Titus, Kunikazu Okumura, Colosseo Purgatorio, P1 Grand Prix, Gladiatorial Battles, and more about Ancient Rome. As it downloads, she keeps an eye out. When it’s at 90%, Takaishi turns the corner, and Haru hurries to her spot. She leans the laptop to almost closed. As Takaishi enters, it dings, and Haru grabs the flash drive covertly. Takaishi is carrying a bunch of posters, flyers, and the like.

TAKAISHI

Here you go! Hope this is enough to get you started.

HARU

It's perfect, thank you so much.

Takaishi sits back down at her desk. Haru collects her things. Takaishi notices the laptop not completely shut. Haru is on her way out.

TAKAISHI

(Similing)

One moment, could I get a picture? For our social media, of course. Show that the younger generation are turning out!

HARU

(Nervous)

Oh… um… of course!

Haru poses holding a sign, and Takaishi takes a picture on her phone.

TAKAISHI

(smiling)

Have a great day, thank you so much Kaioh.

Beat, Haru forgets her codename for a second.

HARU

Oh, yes, thank you!

Haru leaves with everything. Takaishi's smile fades, and he stares at the photo.

TAKAISHI

(serious)

Alright Michiru Kaioh. Let's find out who you really are.

INT REN'S ROOM. LATER.

Ren, Makoto, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and Yusuke sit around Ren's room. They're all sore from practice, with Ryuji even lying on the floor.

ANN

How can Futaba skip practice and still call an emergency meeting?

MAKOTO

She sounded like she had a good reason.

YUSUKE

Yes, it was skipping the torture we just went through.

Futaba and Haru charge up the stairs. Futaba is holding her laptop.

HARU

(smiling)

Hello everyone!

REN

Where have you been?

FUTABA

Haru and I have been doing some research! We think we may have found the woman who killed our parents!

All the other Phantom Thieves, previously exhausted, are now fully awake.

ANN

Well, who is it?

HARU

Her name is Izumi Takaishi. She is a political adviser.

FUTABA

She was Okumura's rival, and had been my mom's boss!

MAKOTO

This is a serious accusation, Futaba. We have to have some evidence before we can proceed. I know how much you need answers after losing a parent, I do. But we need some proof.

Futaba sets down her laptop. She opens it with one hand, and slams the other on the table.

FUTABA

Objection! I've got your evidence right here!

Makoto and the rest stand up to see the laptop. It’s file scans with red comments scrawled in the corner.

REN

What are we looking at?

FUTABA

These are my mother's personal files with her additional notes attached! She was studying psience and as you can see, has the intent to kill!

ANN

Even if we don't know who she is, this sounds too dangerous to do nothing.

YUSUKE

I agree. She could even be the Black Mask we are searching for.

HARU

I didn’t even consider that…

REN

What are you thinking, Makoto?

MAKOTO

I still feel like we don’t have enough information, but I agree this requires investigation.

FUTABA

Alright! Let's get investigating. Starting wiiiiiithhhhhh…

She opens her phone.

FUTABA

Izumi Takaishi.

NAV VOICE

Match found.

FUTABA

I knew it!

The Phantom Thieves all exchange a look, knowing what they must do next.

EXT. TAKAISHI'S BUILDING. LATER.

The Thieves all stand outside the building.

REN

Do you know what the Palace is?

FUTABA

Not really… nothing came through from her notes.

MAKOTO

Can you show us her laptop? Maybe one of us will see it.

Futaba does, and they all gather around.

ANN

Well maybe a laboratory?

NAV VOICE

Conditions have not been met.

REN

Perhaps a university?

NAV VOICE

Conditions have not been met.

HARU

(Intensely)

We can't let this woman get away! We must enter her Palace!

RYUJI

You've kinda got crazy eyes Haru… are you absolutely sure it's your dad's killer?

HARU

(Flatly)

How can she not be?

YUSUKE

(Laughing)

Of course! How is it not obvious?

ANN

What is it?

YUSUKE

Look at her other files. She has a fascination with Ancient Rome. And more importantly, it's most beautiful and most gruesome form.

RYUJI

And what's that?

YUSUKE

The Coliseum!

NAV VOICE

Match found.

Red Swirls appear.

EXT. COLISEUM. ???

Roman Coliseum. Flames emit from each spire. The Phantom Thieves are all in lion cages, separate from each other.

SHADOW TAKAISHI (O.C.)

Finally! You made it!

Shadow Takaishi, in an Emperor's garb, stands above them from a balcony, on the far end of the Coliseum. From Takaishi's view, the rooms are, left to right, Haru, Makoto, Ann, Futaba, Morgana, Ren, Yusuke, and Ryuji.

REN

Were you expecting us?

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Sooner or later, of course. I knew the Phantom Thieves were using the Metaverse. I do not have a Persona, but you can meet my Shadow here of course.

RYUJI

Congrats? Why do you care?

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Because now I can finally use Wakaba's research and see how Personas act… and more importantly, how they fight!

Shadows appear out of nowhere to populate the crowd.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Persona users have fought in the Metaverse before, at least twice. But I was not there to witness it. But now… if I make you fight, I will be! All this for me to understand and evolve my research! If I learn how you all move, I can use the Metaverse for any deeds I need done!

The Phantom Thieves, all shocked, look back and forth.

MAKOTO

(Shaken)

Why would we participate?

ANN

And who are we fighting anyway?

SHADOW TAKAISHI

If you participate and win, I will grant you the chance to steal my treasure. As for who you are fighting… each other.

They all look shocked and offended.

MAKOTO

We can't!

ANN

I would never!

SHADOW TAKAISHI

If you don't, you'll be sealed out of my heart forever. The winner of the tournament will face me for my heart. I may not know your identities, but given time… well… you saw what happened to Kunikazu Okumura, didn't you? That'll be you soon enough, unless you participate.

The Thieves all turn to each other, talking through the gate.

MORGANA

I don't like this. Takaishi has something else up her sleeve.

REN

I agree. But we don't really have a choice.

RYUJI

But are we like, gonna have to hit girls and stuff?

ANN

Are you saying we're not tough enough?

YUSUKE

I'm sure Queen could take you out in an instant.

RYUJI

Hey! Don't turn my gentleman qualities back on me!

Cut to-

Close up of Shadow Takaishi’s eyes.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Shall we begin?

END OF ACT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My logic behind Haru's alias is that Futaba has figured out which Phantom Thieves are which Sailor Scouts. They are:
> 
> Mercury: Futaba
> 
> Venus: Ann
> 
> Moon: Ren
> 
> Mars: Yusuke
> 
> Jupiter: Makoto
> 
> Saturn: Morgana
> 
> Uranus: Ryuji
> 
> Neptune: Haru
> 
> (Akechi is Pluto they just don't know it yet)


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This script has gone through more changes than any of my previous scripts. It's a hard balance. It once again is a Palace that would not work as a JRPG level, and that's a fun challenge. I just felt like, if the P3 crew and P4 crew have both had to fight each other, why not the P5 crew?
> 
> The episode was originally called "Session #6: Jamming with Futaba". I felt like it no longer applied to the episode, but I'm sure I'll use it someday, it's too good.

INT. COLISEUM. LATER.

Takaishi is now sitting down, looking over them.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

The rules are simple: whoever wins, advances! Now, who to pick first…

Makoto and Ann's cages open, and the two are forced out into the arena.

ANN

I'm really sorry Queen, I don't want to fight you.

MAKOTO

It's okay. I don't either. But if we don't it's all over. Just don't hold back, okay?

ANN

Okay.

Ann snaps her whip a couple times, like Indiana Jones.

ANN

Come and get me Queen!

MAKOTO

(Smiling)

Johanna!

Johanna appears, and Makoto drives circles around Ann as she whips at her.

MAKOTO

Freidyne!

Makoto fires a shot at Ann, but Carmen appears to block it.

ANN

Blazing Hell!

The flames cause Makoto to tumble off her bike.

ANN

Oh my gosh! Are you alright?

Makoto starts to pull herself back up, showing some scars.

MAKOTO

(strained)

Don’t worry, Panther. That’s the game. It’s why I won’t lose!

Johanna, without Makoto on her, drives straight at Ann, and hits her, pushing back. Makoto stands up.

MAKOTO

Sorry to play dirty. I just had the open-

Makoto is hit by a blast of fire, and falls backwards, disappearing before she hits the ground. Everyone looks shocked.

RYUJI

Where did she go? What did you do with her?

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Her fate does not concern you child. The only fate to worry about is your own. She is in a place that would strike fear in any of your hearts.

Cut to-

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Makoto appears in the real world out of nowhere, and falls on her rear.

MAKOTO

(meekly)

Ouch. 

She stands up, dusts herself off, and starts to look around.

EXT. COLISEUM. SAME TIME.

Ann is back in her cage, everyone is locked up.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Time for Round 2, don’t you think? That first fight was fascinating, but it’s still not enough information. No, we must continue!

Ryuji and Haru’s cages open up.

RYUJI

What the hell?

HARU

Are you not ready to battle, Skull?

RYUJI

No, it’s just, ya know, it’s you. I can’t hurt you.

HARU

That’s sweet of you to say. But we have to steal her heart!

Haru goes charging with her axe, swinging it just past Ryuji. Futaba cheers Haru on.

RYUJI

What the Hell Noir! This isn’t supposed to be serious.

HARU

If we don’t take it seriously, neither of us will get a chance.

Milady appears behind her, and fires off shots. Ryuji desperately evades, dodging to the ground, though one bullet scrapes him.

RYUJI

Captain Kidd!

Captain Kidd appears, and begins firing lightning strikes everywhere. As Haru is distracted, Ryuji rushes forward, getting a nice swing on Haru, who’s knocked backwards.

HARU

Excellent hit, Skull. But I will not go down.

Haru pulls herself back up.

RYUJI

Yeah, I figured. I know you too well.

HARU

You do, that is true.

Ryuji fires off a shot from Captain Kidd, but it bounces back at him.

RYUJI

Hey! No fair!

Ryuji runs up and tries to hit her again, but again is sent flying. Haru walks up to him, and holds her axe over him. Right as she makes contact, he disappears just like Makoto did.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Makoto is pacing, staring intently at her phone.

MAKOTO

Izumi Takaishi. Coliseum. Shibuya.

Nothing happens.

MAKOTO

Izumi Takaishi! Coliseum! Shibuya! Come on! You stupid-

Ryuji falls out in the same manner as Makoto.

MAKOTO

(matter of factly)

Oh, Ryuji. You’re here too.

RYUJI

Yeah. Haru’s a psycho, did you know that?

MAKOTO

I mean I’m not surprised.

They stand in silence for a beat.

RYUJI

Hey, do you want some mochi?

Makoto debates for a second, clearly torn, but also feeling defeated.

MAKOTO

Sure, doesn’t look like we can get in anyway.

INT. COLISEUM. SAME TIME.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

An animal with a Persona is most interesting indeed… How does that work?

MORGANA

(angry)

I am not an animal! I’m a human being! That’s how I can summon one.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Very well, that is your truth. I’ll sit back and observe you fighting the one dressed like an animal.

Yusuke and Ann have a quick back and forth pointing at each other, trying to figure out who she means, until Yusuke’s door opens. Ann breathes a sigh of relief.

YUSUKE

This will be a most fascinating fight, Mona. I expect the utmost honor from you.

MORGANA

Sorry Fox, I just gotta win! Can’t let down my audience.

He winks at Ann, who looks confused.

YUSUKE

Very well then… Goemon!

Goemon appears, and launches a wall of ice at Morgana. Morgana bounces around, just staying one step ahead of the ice.

MORGANA

Zorro! Let’s show Fox who’s the top dog around here!

REN (O.C.)

I thought you were a cat!

MORGANA

I am not a cat! And shut up!

The wind knocks Yusuke against the wall, causing him to hit the wall and fall down. He fires more ice attacks, and pulls out his machine gun, firing at Morgana. Morgana again dodges the ice, and uses wind to knock the bullets, turning them towards Yusuke. He again disappears into light just as the first bullet hits him.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Makoto and Ryuji are in folding chairs, eating mochi.

MAKOTO

Ann’s birthday is coming up, right?

RYUJI

Oh yeah! Are you getting her anythin’?

MAKOTO

I haven’t yet… she seems hard to shop for.

RYUJI

Believe me, she is. Girl’s real fussy when it comes to clothes and stuff. No way you’ll find the exact thing she wants.

MAKOTO

Huh… this’ll be difficult, we should work-

Yusuke falls out of the red swirls, straight onto his rear.

YUSUKE

I cannot believe I lost to Morgana…

RYUJI

Ya did? That’s gotta be embarrassing.

YUSUKE

Have you thought of maybe cushioning the blow from the fall? That hurt.

EXT. COLISEUM. SAME TIME.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

And then there were four.

FUTABA (O.C.)

Five! There’s five of us!

Shadow Takaishi leans in, and scans for Futaba.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Ah, but your Persona is non-combative, correct?

FUTABA

(sheepishly)

No, I suppose not…

SHADOW TAKAISHI

So you are not of much help to me, then. Don’t worry, you’ll have a role when this is all over, I promise. But for now, we must proceed with my tournament… 

Ren and Ann’s cages unlock.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

(To Ren)

I've been saving you for last. I can tell you're different, and I want to see how. Please, use all your power.

REN

(To Ann)

Do I really have to?

ANN

Oh come on Joker, you know I'm tough! What's all that training we did for anyway?

REN

I suppose you're right.

(Takes off mask)

Arsene!

Arsene appears behind him, and starts firing curses. Ann blocks them with Carmen's fire. Ren switches to Ishtar.

ANN

You know, you’re probably our best hope to win this, Joker.

REN

I am?

Lightning rains down from Ishtar. Ann is struck by a bolt, but recovers. She fires her machine gun, and knicks Ren.

ANN

Yeah, you know? Your Wild Card? I mean you’re the leader after all for a reason.

REN

I think you aren’t giving yourself enough credit.

ANN

Maybe not. But I still trust you. You’ve gotten us this far after all.

Ren switches to Mother Harlot, and fires Ice Age. It strikes Ann in the chest, and she disappears into blue light.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Yusuke now has a chair of his own, and they’re all drinking boba. Makoto’s mattress, with Buchimaru-kun on the sheets, is situated at the exact spot they all land.

YUSUKE

Have you two ever considered modeling?

RYUJI

After what you did with Ann? No freakin’ way!

MAKOTO

What happened with Ann?

RYUJI

Did we never tell ya? Yusuke here tried to make her model nude!

Makoto gives a look of disgust.

MAKOTO

How could you!

YUSUKE

(embarrassed)

It’s a long sto-

Ann falls from the red swirls, hitting the mattress.

ANN

Dang it…

(noticing the rest)

Oh, hey guys. Nice mattress Makoto.

MAKOTO

(nervous)

It could be anyone’s!

ANN

Right, I’m sure Ryuji’s a huge Buchimaru-kun fan.

MAKOTO

(even redder)

My apartment was the closest, okay? I knew I should’ve switched the sheets…

ANN

Hey, you got any boba for me?

INT. COLISEUM. SAME TIME.

Shadow Takaishi gets up, excited.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Ah! So that’s what’s special! You carry more than one you in yourself! You carry a graceful angel, and a cruel demon, simultaneously. Interesting, interesting!

REN

It doesn’t make me any better of a fighter. I don’t know how this helps you.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Persona users are the one thing that can stop my plans. As I said before, I can use cognitive psience to kill anyone I want. Once I am able to put my plan in motion, all my rivals can disappear within an instant! But you… you all can stop me. If I learn how you work, I can prevent you from entering any heart I want, or from ever stopping me!

MORGANA

This woman is crazy! Joker, you have to steal her heart.

Cut to Haru, who looks conflicted at Morgana’s words. She shares a look with Futaba.

REN

It’ll be whoever wins, Mona.

MORGANA

I know, I know.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Well then, let's see if it's your precious cat who will face me!

Morgana and Haru's cages open.

MORGANA

Alright Noir, I promise I’ll-

Haru rushes in, axe swinging. Morgana lets out a cat screech and jumps out of the way.

FUTABA

Alright Noir!

Ren gives Futaba a look of concern, but she averts her eyes.

MORGANA

What’s gotten into you?

HARU

I… we have to fight Mona, I’m sorry.

MORGANA

I know that, but…

He summons Zorro. Zorro does everything he can to hold Haru back, who gets frustrated.

HARU

Come, Milady!

Milady appears.

HARU

One Shot Kill!

REN

(disturbed)

Noir!

It rains down, and strikes Morgana instantly, who disappears. The dust settles for a second.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Ryuji, Makoto, Ann, and Yusuke are now playing Tycoon, and Ann has a crepe. The mattress has additional pillows.

MAKOTO

Are you cheating Ryuji?

RYUJI

How do you cheat at this? Are you counting cards?

MAKOTO

(flustered)

This isn’t poker! That’s not illegal.

ANN

Not illegal in poker anyway.

Morgana flies out of red swirls, hitting the mattress sideways, with a dull thud.

MAKOTO

Hey! Look who’s back!

ANN

I wonder who’s going to win…

EXT. COLISEUM. SAME TIME.

Shadow Takaishi is now on the edge of her seat, excited.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Time for our championship bout! Joker, Noir, square off, and show me the true strength of you Personas!

Their cages open. Ren and Haru walk slowly out, and lock eyes.

REN

No matter what happens, I’ll always respect you Noir.

HARU

And you as well Joker. But I’m sorry… I have to win!

She charges at him, much like she did Morgana. Ren dodge rolls, and has to keep moving to avoid her.

REN

Mother Harlot! Ice Age!

Mother Harlot appears, and Ice creates a barrier between Haru and Ren. Ren takes a breath for a moment, but he hears gunfire from somewhere. The ice shatters, as Haru destroys it with Milady. She fires off psychokinesis attacks, which Joker blocks by summoning Shiva. He goes in for a close attack while Haru’s open, but she fires her grenade launcher at him. Ren is knocked backwards but still in. Haru then stands over him, axe in hand.

HARU

I hate that it ends like this, but I need to do this.

REN

Make sure this is what you really want Noir. If it is, I won’t stand in your way. But you may regret what happens tomorrow.

HARU

I promise I will.

She lowers the axe, and Ren disappears. Shadow Takaishi stands up, clapping, almost sarcastically. The treasure rises from the center of the stage.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Oracle, Noir… I will meet you back here. Send the real me the calling card. I will be waiting.

The two disappear.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. SAME TIME.

Futaba and Haru fall on top of each other on the mattress, with Ren standing just off to the side. Haru and Futaba stand up, with a weird energy among the group.

ANN

Is… everything okay Haru?

HARU

Why do you ask that?

MORGANA

You seemed way too intense during our fights…

HARU

I promise, everything is alright. You know I am… competitive, in the Metaverse. That’s all it was. I apologize for ruining our plans. I should… rest up, if I’m going to fight tomorrow.

Haru excuses herself, and rushes away. Futaba follows.

MAKOTO

Something’s wrong with Haru. I know she wants revenge, but we didn’t actually find out if it was her.

REN

She almost implied it was the opposite.

RYUJI

Then how do we stop Haru from killin’ her?

YUSUKE

She would never!

REN

I didn’t think she’d fight like that either, and here we are.

MAKOTO

Let’s all talk to her tomorrow, alright?

MORGANA

Sounds like a good plan. Let’s all get a good night’s rest. We may not be fighting tomorrow, but we’ll need it.

REN

This may just be a battle for Haru and Futaba’s souls.

END OF ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takaishi's line about "more than one you in yourself" is a reference to Philemon's opening speech from Persona 1, specifically the PS1 version.


	3. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I never said: title is a reference to the Rebuild of Evangelion films, specifically "You Can (Not) Advance"

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY - CLASS 2-D. NEXT DAY.

Ren and Ann stand at Kawakami's desk, both standing at attention.

KAWAKAMI

I'm sorry you two, but I can't dismiss you for the day just because Okumura-san isn't feeling well.

ANN

I know it may not seem important, but I promise it is!

KAWAKAMI

Isn't she at school today? How bad can it be? What happened to her father is a tragedy, but I've been told she's been keeping up in her classes. So I don't know what it can be. You can check in on her at lunch, okay?

REN

Okay. Thank you.

The pair shuffle to their seats, dejected.

EXT. SHUJIN ROOM. SAME TIME.

Haru sits looking at her plants, a little drained, her mind elsewhere. There’s a knock at the door, she turns to see Ryuji standing there.

RYUJI

Hey Haru.

HARU

(distracted)

Oh! Ryuji! What are you doing here?

RYUJI

I came to check in on ya.

HARU

There’s no need, promise.

RYUJI

Look, I know you’re mad at Takaishi. I am too! But we-

HARU

What are you really saying Ryuji? What is your concern?

RYUJI

You aren’t… ya know…

HARU

What?

RYUJI

Gonna…

(throat slit gesture)

Her, right?

HARU

Ryuji! How dare you say such a thing!

RYUJI

(defensive)

Okay! Okay! I just… I’m worried about you Haru. You know you can talk to me, right?

HARU

(conflicted)

I… I do. Of course.

Ryuji leaves. Haru exhales, still conflicted.

INT. SHUJIN, THIRD FLOOR. LATER.

Haru is walking around as Kawakami is as well. She sees Haru, and feels a little conflicted, before approaching her.

KAWAKAMI

Okumura-san?

HARU

Oh! Ms. Kawakami! What… what do you need?

KAWAKAMI

Look… I know it’s none of my business, but a couple of my students… I’m sure you can guess who… expressed concern about you. And as a teacher it’s my duty to check in. I know I know nothing about this, but maybe that will help?

HARU

Oh! Well… um… Well, it’s just… something I thought I had moved past, well it’s come back up in my life. This person… I believe they did something terrible to me. I want to turn the other cheek… but I do not know if that is possible.

Kawakami exhales, and pauses.

KAWAKAMI

Do you know that they did something terrible? Or just suspect?

HARU

I have a lot of evidence.

KAWAKAMI

Look, Okumura-san… for the last couple years of my life, someone suspected me of doing something horrible. I probably could’ve acted better, it’s true. But I did not do what they had said I did. A very kind man stepped in and helped me, and showed me not to carry this burden. I don’t want you to carry your burden either. Just take a step back, and analyze, okay? Just… promise me you’ll do that.

Haru smiles weakly.

HARU

I promise, Ms. Kawakami.

Haru quickly hurried away. Kawakami pauses in thought before walking off.

INT. FUTABA'S ROOM. AFTER SCHOOL.

Futaba writes up the calling card on her laptop.

FUTABA

Hehehe, this is the  **perfect** calling card! Takaishi's never gonna know what hit her.

Knock at the door. Futaba turns around, surprised.

REN (O.C.)

Hey Futaba, can I come in?

FUTABA

Uhh…

Futaba hurriedly exits out of the calling card, nervous. She swivels around, wearing a fake smile.

FUTABA

Come in!

Ren opens the door.

REN

Hey, can we talk?

FUTABA

Of course! Sit anywhere.

Ren looks around, the bed is his only option. He plops down.

FUTABA

What's up?

REN

I wanted to talk to you. About your mission today.

FUTABA

(excitedly)

Oh yeah! Time to beat that Takaishi into a pulp!

Ren gives a look of concern, Futaba notices.

FUTABA

Metaphorically, obviously.

REN

Obviously. Look, Futaba, I know you and Sojiro. I know how much pain losing your mom has caused both of you. I’m just worried you’re not seeing the bigger picture.

FUTABA

Like what? What bigger picture is there?

REN

From what Sojiro has told me, your mother seems incredibly kind. I don’t think she’d want you seeking vengeance.

FUTABA

Takaishi took everything from her! I actually knew her! I couldn’t do anything to defend her then, I’m sure going to do something now!

Futaba starts to cry.

FUTABA

(through tears)

I… I was so powerless… I know, I know… I know she loved me. It’s not about that anymore. I don’t want to die. But I do want to avenge her. She didn’t deserve to die. She was so beautiful, so kind… the world needs her, not Takaishi.

REN

That’s… that’s really true. But you can’t bring her back.

FUTABA

I… guess not.

REN

We’re putting our trust in you and Haru, okay? I know it’ll all be okay.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. LATER.

Makoto paces inside the room, biting her nail. The door opens, Haru walks in.

HARU

Mako-chan! You called for me?

MAKOTO

(lost in thought)

Uh, yeah, I did.

HARU

What about?

MAKOTO

Can you meet me in the gym? Right now?

HARU

I… suppose.

MAKOTO

Great. And dress in something athletic.

Makoto hustles out, and Haru follows, after standing still for a second.

INT. GYMNASIUM. A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Haru enters the gym, to find Makoto dressed in a hakama, standing on a mat. Haru giggles.

HARU

Mako-chan! What is this about?

MAKOTO

You skipped aikido practice. I think you should have a lesson before entering the palace.

HARU

If you insist, Mako-chan.

Haru walks up to Makoto, and faces her.

MAKOTO

Aikido is all about using your opponent’s weight against them. Basically, it is reactive. It does not attack first, it does not act impulsively. Try and strike me Haru.

Haru lets out a faint punch, Makoto grabs her, and throws her to the side.

MAKOTO

See? Aikido teaches to analyze and react.

HARU

I feel as though you are trying to say something.

MAKOTO

(smiling)

I would never assume so little of you Haru. Of course I trust you to know what I’m saying.

HARU

(smiling)

I suppose so.

MAKOTO

That’s why I like Aikido. It helps me to step back, and see what to do before acting. Because I think… when I get angry, well, I lose control. You’ve seen me do it in the past.

HARU

Yes I have, Fist of the Phantom Star.

MAKOTO

(grumbling)

Yes, like that.

(normal)

I know you’re the same way Haru. And that’s great! Usually. But just be conscious of it in this fight, okay?

HARU

I promise, I will.

MAKOTO

Perfect. Now try and strike again.

Haru strikes again, and Makoto again throws her around.

EXT. TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. LATE AFTERNOON.

The Phantom Thieves all gather outside the building. Ryuji is holding snacks and a chair. Ann gives a look of disgust at him.

YUSUKE

I suppose the Calling Card has been taken care of?

FUTABA

Hehehe! It’s one of my most crafty inventions yet! I planted a bug in her airgap laptop, to turn on wifi when I set off a specific radio signal. When that happened, her laptop, that she believes has never connected to the internet, suddenly received one. Single. Email. Our calling card.

MAKOTO

That’s… actually genius.

ANN

What does it say?

Futaba pulls out her phone.

FUTABA

It says:

Cut to-

INT. TAKAISHI’S OFFICE. SAME TIME.

Takaishi sits at her desk, looking at her laptop, with a look of dread and surprise.

TAKAISHI

“Izumi Takaishi: The thief of ambition and vanity: We know all about the cognitive psience you stole, and your plans to take the lives of Japanese citizens with them. We cannot allow this to continue, your murderous streak ends here and now! Signed, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts”.

Takaishi looks around, seeing nothing.

TAKAISHI

It must have been that girl that visited! She planted it!

Her phone goes off, she gets an email.

TAKAISHI

The background check…

She looks at it, a photo of Haru with Kunikazu Okumura appears.

TAKAISHI

Okumura’s daughter… that’s who you are. You know too much. Tomorrow, I’ll put the cognitive psience to the test.

INT. COLISEUM. ???

Haru and Futaba appear inside the coliseum, with the treasure now morphed into an Aegis Shield. Shadow Takaishi appears on her balcony.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

You made it! Finally! Good to see you, Haru Okumura.

Haru takes a step back, surprised.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

What? Surprised I know your identity? I could tell you were lying when we met. For the second time, that is.

HARU

E-even so! That does not change the fact that we will take your heart!

SHADOW TAKAISHI

I appreciate your optimism. But now that I know who you are, you will make the perfect puppet for me when I finally test out my cognitive psience! A woman of your stature, under my thumb… it’ll be perfect! And I have the perfect slave to guide me!

She looks over at Futaba.

SHADOW TAKAISHI

You are a guide through the Metaverse, are you not? After you fail to defeat me, you will be trapped here for all eternity! It’s a perfect plan.

FUTABA

You wouldn’t!

SHADOW TAKAISHI

What’s stopping me? I’ll need someone like you to execute my plans. But in the meantime…

Shadow Takaishi jumps down from her platform. When she lands, she is a Minotaur, charging full steam ahead at Haru. She rams Haru, throwing her into a wall.

HARU

Oracle! I need your help!

FUTABA

Right on it!

Futaba removes her mask, and ascends into Necromicon. Haru has recovered, and took off her mask as well.

HARU

Oracle! What do I do?

FUTABA (O.C.)

I don’t know! She doesn’t have any weak points!

HARU

And my psychokinetic abilities?

FUTABA (O.C.)

Next to useless…

HARU

Oh… this is bad indeed.

Shadow Takaishi charges again. Haru dodges.

HARU

Milady! Triple Down!

Bullets fall in all directions. It hits Shadow Takaishi, but no clear damage.

HARU

Oracle…!

FUTABA

Working on it!

SHADOW TAKAISHI

Your father looked so pathetic when he died, just be glad that won’t be your fate! Your friends, I suppose… but not you.

Haru charges, axe in hand, only to be swatted away by Shadow Takaishi. Haru crashes into the wall. She breathes, collects herself. She remembers-

FLASHBACK. INT. GYMNASIUM. EARLIER.

Haru and Makoto training in Aikido.

MAKOTO

Aikido is all about using your opponent’s weight against them. Basically, it is reactive. It does not attack first, it does not act impulsively.

INT. COLISEUM. PRESENT.

Haru opens her eyes, and faces the Minotaur. She stands up, and takes a breath, closing and opening her eyes. The minotaur charges at her.

FUTABA

Noir! Move!

Haru stands still, until Shadow Takaishi gets close to her. Haru shifts to the side, lowering her axe, and using it to trip Shadow Takaishi, throwing her weight into one of the lion cages. Futaba comes down out of Necronomicon.

FUTABA

You did it!  **How** did you do it?

HARU

Just a lesson from Queen.

FUTABA

Wait, did Aikido actually come in handy? Ugh we’re never going to hear the end of it, are we?

HARU

I suppose not, though it seems like a small price to pay to change her heart.

FUTABA

So… it’s just the two of us. What are we going to do with her?

HARU

If she really did kill our parents… I don’t know how I’d feel.

FLASHBACK. INT. SHUJIN HALLWAYS. EARLIER.

Kawakami and Haru are talking.

KAWAKAMI

I don’t want you to carry your burden either. Just take a step back, and analyze, okay? Just… promise me you’ll do that.

FLASHBACK. INT. FUTABA’S ROOM. EARLIER.

Ren and Futaba are talking.

REN

We’re putting our trust in you and Haru, okay? I know it’ll all be okay.

INT. COLISEUM. PRESENT.

Futaba and Haru exchange a look of solidarity.

FUTABA

We… we can’t. The Phantom Thieves… they trust us. Mom wouldn’t have wanted this.

HARU

As ruthless as Father could be, he wouldn’t either.

FUTABA

We don’t… even know if she killed them.

HARU

It… doesn’t matter, in the end. It wouldn’t justify anything. Let’s take the shield and go.

FUTABA

Roger that, leader.

Futaba takes the shield, and the swirls envelop them.

EXT. OUTSIDE TAKAISHI’S BUILDING. MOMENTS LATER.

Ryuji is relaxing while eating his snacks. The rest are pacing. Haru and Futaba stand before them.

REN

You’re back!

MAKOTO

How… did it go?

HARU

It went well, thanks to you, Mako-chan.

MAKOTO

I’m… really glad to hear that.

YUSUKE

I simply must know, what was the treasure?

Futaba raises her hand, holding a lapel pin for Diet members.

RYUJI

So even with all her threats and stuff, she really did just wanna be a politician?

REN

It seems so.

ANN

Let’s regroup tomorrow then, and see if it worked.

INT. WILTON HOTEL BUFFET. NEXT DAY.

The Phantom Thieves sit at the same table from their first celebration. Morgana again pokes out of Ren’s bag.

YUSUKE

Are you sure you can cover the costs?

HARU

Of course I can! I put you through so much stress… it’s the least I can do.

MORGANA

Did you know this very table is where we first formed the Phantom Thieves?

MAKOTO

Is it really? That’s amazing!

YUSUKE

Such wonderful symbolism. I suppose it is why Ann pushed so much for this table?

ANN

(blushing)

Yeah…

FUTABA

It’s so cool to be let in on history!

HARU

I am honored to be a part of this organization. Truth be told, it is you all who inspired me to make my choice yesterday. As much as I desired revenge, I knew I could not betray you all.

REN

We always knew you would make the right choice, Haru.

HARU

Thank you for saying that.

Some passersbys stop in front of their table.

GUEST 1

Did you hear about Izumi Takaishi?

GUEST 2

I think so! I heard she turned over all of her documents to the police.

GUEST 1

Something about stealing government documents from years ago!

GUEST 2

I guess her campaign is out the window too… the representative she supported can’t win now.

GUEST 1

It’s a shame for the Prosperity party.

The guests keep walking.

REN

Sounds like it all went according to plan.

HARU

That is true. But she also said that it would be the start of her attacks. I don’t think she is the Black Mask we are searching for.

YUSUKE

It appears not. But when we meet that Black Mask, we will be ready for them.  **You** will be ready for them.

FUTABA

Absolutely! Now let’s cheers to that!

They all raise their glasses and clink.

END OF EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm the first person to ever tag Haru & Kawakami! So that's fun. Originally it was going to be Maruki, but Kawakami is a series regular, so I wanted to use her, and I liked where she was in her story at this point. It felt appropriate.


End file.
